


Never too late

by Biosahar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Samuel's wedding day and supposedly the best day of his life. </p><p>It's also on this very day that he accidentally meets Johnny who also happens to be getting married.</p><p>Once strangers, later friends... What else could be in store for these two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late

It was a Saturday afternoon when the small chapel of the neighbourhood held approximately forty guests, all present to celebrate the union of two lovebirds, Claire and Samuel. Long have their parents awaited this day only to see it become reality. Filled with happiness and pride, their heads and those of the fellow guests turned at once to welcome the awaited bride who should be making her entrance any time soon.

“I can’t believe my little baby is finally getting married.” Said the groom’s mother, her voice holding an edgy tone which made her husband wonder whether she was crying tears of happiness or sorrow.

“Oh, come on, Maria.” He mumbled. “Our son is a full-grown man now. We both have been waiting for this day with patience. We can finally look forward to meeting our future grandchildren. Isn’t it fantastic?”

“It is, It is! They will make such beautiful children. Ah, I can’t even wait.” The father’s words seemed to have calmed the mother a bit, rising a feeling of pride and happiness within her.

In a brief moment, the doors of the chapel opened. The smiles on everyone’s faces were instantly replaced with clear shock and bewilderment.

There was no sign of the beautiful awaited bride, instead, a handsome man in his late twenties stood by the doors. He was dressed in a snow-white wedding suit that enhanced his firm silhouette. His dark hair was neatly combed back and his bright hazel eyes scanned anxiously the surroundings.

“Who is he?” “Where’s Claire?” “What’s going on?”

A wave of whispers filled the room in an instant, breaking the cycle of the planned wedding. Eyes were soon directed towards the groom who was standing by the priest, the best men and the bridesmaids, his expression showing just as much confusion as his fellow companions.

Intimidated, the man in white took a step back, examining the hall for faces he could recognize, but in vain.

Sam, the groom, took initiative and spoke.

“Excuse me, sir, are you a guest?”

The man felt a rush of anxiety crawl in as he was stared at by nearly every person present in the hall. Once he was addressed he decided to part his lips and answer.

“A guest? No. I’m the groom.”

Another wave of exclamation spread around the chapel, all eyes never ceasing to stare at the new-comer.

Hearing the man’s answer, Samuel left his best men’s side to approach the confused fellow. Sam was amber-haired, medium height and was going to turn thirty in a week. He was dressed in a classic black wedding suit with a white shirt underneath. Aside from the colour of their suits, the two stood alike.

“Could I ask for your name? I’m Samuel.” Sam announced with a smile, holding his hand out to shake the man’s.

“Johnny.” He answered, giving him a firm shake.

The two men’s eyes met briefly. It took a mere second that felt like a long-lasting gaze. Samuel quickly showed a smile and returned the handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Johnny. As you can see, today’s also my wedding. I’m waiting for my fiancée who will show up at any second now. Are you sure you haven’t gotten the location wrong?”

“Is this Saint-Benedict church?” Johnny asked, receiving a small chuckle from Samuel.

“This is Saint-Claude chapel. Saint Benedict church is one block away from here.”

“Oh, blimey. I’m truly sorry. I must’ve gotten the street wrong.” Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed. “My fiancée will kill me if I’m late. I’ll-Uh, I’ll just leave then. Sorry once again!” Johnny quickly apologized to the guests and the groom before he turned his back to the lot and returned from where he came from.

Samuel watched the man leave in a rush, soon disappearing from his sight. While still lost in his thoughts, the door of the chapel reopened and a beautiful short-haired woman entered this time.

She was dressed in a snow-white wedding dress that fell elegantly over her feet. Her fingers encircled a charming bouquet of white roses.

“Claire! Where have you been?” Claire’s mother exclaimed. She nudged the man sitting beside her who stood up next to his late daughter.

“Claire.” Samuel called in a clear relief. “You’re late. What happened?”

“I’ve got caught up in traffic! I’m sorry!” She apologized.

“Quick. The ceremony’s about to start.” Claire’s father announced.

Claire slid her arm around her father’s and flashed a bright smile as the ceremony begun. Samuel regained his position next to the priest and the best men. His blue eyes fixed the door where the man in white stood earlier. He wondered if he managed it back to the right location for his wedding. He also found himself wondering why it felt like he had known him for a while. Although he obviously never met him before.

The groom’s attention focused back on his charming wife-to-be while she marched alongside her dad.

Today was the best day of his life, Samuel was finally marrying the woman of his dreams.

After a year of dating, he and Claire have finally decided to settle down. The two loved each other unconditionally, but the fear of commitment disrupting their professional lives weighted down on their desire to tie the knot. It wasn’t until Samuel took his courage during a trip to Europe and proposed to Claire that their relationship was able to move forward.

Samuel knew, he would never regret his decision.

The bride and groom exchanged their vows and wedding rings. Their lips shared a union’s kiss and they both left the chapel to celebrate with their friends and family.

Later that night and after the long day of celebration, Samuel and Claire were finally allowed to return back to their apartment. A 60 m² studio flat they have been sharing for longer than a year. Samuel suggested to move out and find a bigger place but Claire insisted on staying, claiming that their earliest memories started right here when the two began sharing this very flat as roommates.

Lying in bed while reading his favourite book series “The Lost Stars”, Samuel remembered the man from earlier, Johnny.

“By the way, before you showed up, a man our age came to the chapel,” Samuel brought up, catching his wife’s attention. “All suited up and groomed. He said he was attending his wedding and you’ve got to see the guests’ faces. I swear for a second there they thought you stood me up.”

“Oh god, for a man?” Claire laughed at the story.

“Right? He said his name was Johnny. The poor man was so embarrassed for interrupting the ceremony.”

“I can only imagine, going to the wrong ceremony in your own wedding day, now that doesn’t happen so often.” She smiled. “Say, how do you find this one?” Claire asked, pushing the magazine under her husband’s nose. The page displayed the top most visited areas for honeymoon vacations. Her finger pointed at a picture of Hawaii.

“It’s not about the destination but the price. I say we better save up for more trips later this year and just go someplace cheap and nice this weekend.” Samuel explained with a smile. Claire glanced at him for a second then approved with a nod.

“Good point, how about we stay home instead? That’ll save us more money.” She rolled her eyes at the sight of Samuel’s approving smile and sighed. “That was a joke, you twat.”

“How dare you call your husband a twat? You little…!” Samuel closed his book and threw it on the bedside before rolling over and ending up on top of Claire. The woman laughed and put the magazine away to share a passionate kiss with her husband.

Samuel caressed Claire’s hair and kissed her nose.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too,” He answered.

They smiled at each other and Claire took the initiative to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him for another kiss. Soon, he slid his hands underneath her clothes to carry on having a passionate love making session for the rest of the night.

 

**To be continued...**


End file.
